kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-177
Summary After Asha makes a vow of revenge, she cuts her hair short with hoti marut to test her divine affinity. Visnu restores her hair and reveals to her that gods have the ability of insight, so there is no reason for her to hide how she feels. He adds that the easy part of her path ends here, and to gain more power she must kill those with the name of a god. He begins to show her the path ahead. Visnu finishes the first half of Asha's to-do list, and praises her for taking this opportunity to avoid an unproductive life that will end in the year N13. She questions him as to why she even needs to follow that path, since she could combine her new strength with other magicians to fight superior suras. He asks her if her objective is simply revenge, and she replies that it is. He then points out that if that was true, she would have asked for the resurrection of her mother; the truth is that her anger over the loss of her future is greater than her grief over the loss of her family. He adds that having her mother back in this terrible situation would not do anything to improve it, so getting revenge and power would result in a better outcome for her. Asha angrily admits that she would rather stand at the top than be trampled on. Visnu mentions that humans with the necessary capability to memorize all of the future that he discloses to them are very rare, and there are some on this planet, but Asha just killed them. He then explains that the 12 people she killed had gambled that all his candidates would refuse to commit murder in order to gain power, and live a comfortable life instead. There were another seven who declined to take the bet. She was the final candidate, and the refusal of those 12 people from committing murder would be acknowledged in the underworld. He points out that the one who passes judgement there considers murder to be a serious crime, but Asha tells him that she has no regrets, to which he says that it would be good if she never has any from now on. As Visnu is about to give Asha her list of choices for after the year N15, she first asks him a question: Why does she have to shut down the transport engine room and make it look like an accident? He explains that two people will die on the transport as a result: the Priest of Wind, from using up her lifespan after summoning the God of Wind, and a second person who will use his own body as a shield to prevent the ship from crashing on Willarv. Asha questions allowing a person who would be a strong opponent to the suras to die. Visnu explains that his death would upend the life of another candidate who has the potential to become even stronger than Asha. Her gains and losses depend on the choices she makes. Present Asha, still driving the car and surrounded by white light, wonders if the path not chosen would actually have been the unhappier one. Currygom's comment I recommend that you also see Episode 2-11. 2-177 fixed it for you.png|fixed it for you 2-177 Carte priest of wind and Vayu.png|beginning of her end 2-177 vanishing act.png|pulling a vanishing act 2-177 what ifs.png|choices and what ifs Afterword This scene appeared in Season 1 a loooong time ago, and it appeared recently in a flashback, too. Both times it was in black and white. This is the color version. For those who were curious about who the first candidate chosen would kill: In the beginning, the two who were the best fighters were chosen, summoned together, and told that the first one to kill the other would be granted power. But they both said that they couldn't do it, so in the end one was returned home and the other agreed to the bet and was shackled there. Beginning with the third person, they were brought in one at a time, then offered power if they killed the people who were shackled before them. Everyone refused to kill until the very last candidate. Among them, 7 returned home and 12 remained. The Priest of Wind was mentioned in Episode 2-174. Her full name is Trisilla Ajes. In Episode 64, you can see her in the discussion of the history of Willarv, so you could guess where she was from. When she died in the year N5, she was 34 years old. Visnu's irises are hidden for story reasons, so he's drawn like he's from a horror movie... If you haven't heard the news yet that Volume 6 is out, please go here: (blog entry link) So far there have been no reports of typos in the books, but there is one on the cards... The spelling of Clophe's name in the book is correct. I think I must've been spacing out when I put his name on the card. T_T I'm sorry. Notes * Asha's vow of revenge in the beginning of the episode was previously seen twice (as mentioned in the afterword). Both those times, because Asha's right sleeve is bloody and just hangs, fans assumed this takes place after Asha loses her right arm. Now we know that Asha still has her arm at this point. * Humans are unaware of the existence of insight unless a god directly tells an individual about it. This episode reveals when Asha learned of it. * Mirha Simon is shown in one scene being offered the same deal from Visnu. Apparently she was one of the seven who declined to take the bet. The other woman shown with Visnu is possibly the Priest of Wind, in casual clothes. * Visnu said the same line about the choices Asha makes in the previous episode. * In the "what if" scene at the end, Asha has her right arm. This has led to fan theories that Asha lost her right arm on the transport ship as a result of Rao's death, either directly or indirectly. References